


The Spider

by Walking_Disaster



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Romanticism, Sentimental, Snow, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction ambientata nel secondo film di Sherlock Holmes - Game of Shadows, di Guy Ritchie. <br/>Pov del fedele ed affascinante Dottor Watson.<br/>Quali sono state le vere emozioni del dottore quando il brillante Sherlock Holmes ha rischiato di morire sul treno che poi avrebbe portato la compagnia in Svizzera? Cosa pensava John, quando Sherlock pareva non risvegliarsi più?<br/>E dopo? Se durante una loro conversazione si trovassero a parlare e John confessasse? Confessasse cosa, poi? <br/>Dal prologo:<br/>« Ma ciò che John Watson ancora non sa, è che la mente di Holmes, indubbiamente affascinante e seducente, non perdona. E tutti, prima o dopo, ne cadono vittime, come un qualunque insetto cade vittima della tela di un ragno. E se ne cade vittima, poi non ne esce. Anzi, ne rimane catturato per l'eternità. »<br/>Dal primo capitolo: « Watson si sentiva già uno di quei sopravvissuti: Gli occhi vacui, traboccanti di ciò che la vita aveva mostrato loro fino a quel momento e la consapevolezza che da quel momento in avanti, come loro, avrebbe dovuto vivere con mezzo corpo. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction già presente su EFP [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2205078&i=1).

_The spider._

  
Fino a quel momento John Watson aveva sempre trovato gli assalti del fedele compagno di avventure Sherlock Holmes inopportuni. Era abbastanza certo, però, che una qualunque persona con un barlume di sanità mentale gli avrebbe dato ragione, a dirla tutta. Bastava pensare che non così tanto tempo prima aveva gettato una neo-sposa (sua moglie, tra le altre cose) fuori da un treno in corsa per mandarla direttamente prima a farsi un bagno in un fiume, e successivamente tra le braccia del maggiore dei due fratelli Holmes, fermo di mente poco più di _"Sherly"_.  
Nulla Sherlock Holmes lasciava al caso, e Watson lo sapeva. Anni di vita gomito a gomito con quello strambo e brillante investigatore lo avevano portato a smettere di farsi domande e a fidarsi di lui più di se stesso. Non faceva neanche più caso alle sue allusioni sconvenienti ed imbarazzanti, ovviamente false, come se fosse anche solo pensabile vedere due uomini insieme in un contesto... sentimentale. O sessuale, addirittura.  
Alla naturale e spiccatissima arguzia di Holmes, però, si contrapponevano i suoi assurdi ed apparentemente incomprensibili vizi e le sue abitudini, che Watson aveva sopportato (e aveva cercato di ignorare) per anni. Era un piacere ascoltarlo mentre elucubrava ed arrivava al bandolo della matassa tramite indizi che trovava e riusciva ad individuare solo lui e di cui rendeva partecipe solo il dottore, ma era alquanto fastidioso vederlo vagare nudo per casa, o trovare il cane in stato catatonico per qualche assurda miscela estratta da chissà cosa e prodotta dallo stesso Sherlock, magari iniettata al povero Gladstone da qualche dardo in perfetto stile aborigeno. Com'era altrettanto fastidioso doverlo tollerare quando si convinceva che una dieta a base di foglie di coca e liquidi per l'oculistica o l'imbalsamazione fossero un toccasana per il suo intelletto, e che quindi gli procurava un alto grado di esagitazione e uno stimolo non indifferente alla sua voglia di sperimentare che già era piuttosto spiccato di per sé. Per non parlare poi delle volte, ormai innumerevoli, che la vita di Watson era stata in pericolo proprio a causa di quell'investigatore, che lo coinvolgeva nei casi più strampalati di tutta l'Inghilterra e che, immancabilmente, risolvevano assieme. Su quest'ultima cosa, però, c'era da fare un appunto: Watson si infilava deliberatamente in ogni caso, consapevole del fatto che Holmes avesse bisogno di una buona spalla, ma anche perché era inutile nascondere il fatto che avesse un'adorazione per la vita fatta di sparatorie e rischi insieme al compagno. La trovava stimolante, coinvolgente, mai noiosa e pur essendo pericolosa, era sempre e comunque accanto al suo caro Holmes.  
Sherlock era solo, amava la solitudine che si ostinava a cercare e a trovare. Ma chi aveva al mondo, se non l'astuto dottore?  
John a volte ci pensava: quando lui sarebbe andato via, a vivere con Mary, il bell'investigatore che fine avrebbe fatto? Non era contemplabile una vita insieme a lui. Lui voleva una famiglia, una relazione stabile e una vita matrimoniale. Lo aveva detto lui stesso proprio a Sherlock, prima di andare all'addio al celibato che poi si era rivelata una serata passata tra giocate, risse e acool. Per quanto volesse bene e apprezzasse l'aristocratico investigatore inglese, non poteva certo sacrificare la sua vita con la donna che amava per quell'uomo, suo brillante fratello di spirito, suo compagno, suo corrispondente, suo... Sherlock Holmes. Suo arguto, astuto, logico, poliedrico e razionalissimo Sherlock Holmes. Colui quasi irraggiungibile. L'amico e il compagno di vita di sempre.  
Poteva forse essere perdonato, per quell'atto probabilmente egoistico?

  
Ma ciò che John Watson ancora non sa, è che la mente di Holmes, indubbiamente affascinante e seducente, non perdona. E tutti, prima o dopo, ne cadono vittime, come un qualunque insetto cade vittima della tela di un ragno. E se ne cade vittima, poi non ne esce. Anzi, ne rimane catturato per l'eternità.

  



End file.
